Abstract Support is sought to convene the ?24th International Symposium on Hepatitis C Virus and Related Viruses?, to be held September 25 ? 28, 2017 in Hyannis, Massachusetts. This is the premier scientific meeting for the hepatitis C virus (HCV) research community, where several major discoveries enabling the development of effective antivirals were reported first, attracting a large international cadre of scientists across numerous disciplines including basic virology, immunology, cell biology, and clinical hepatology. In addition, this meeting attracts a growing community of researchers working on related members of the Flaviviridae ? flaviviruses (Zika, dengue, West Nile virus, etc.), pestiviruses, and pegiviruses ? as well as other hepatitis viruses (hepatitis A virus, hepatitis E virus). We will build upon this interdisciplinary structure for the 2017 meeting, highlighting several new priorities of HCV research in the post-therapeutic era and emphasizing emerging viruses like Zika virus. A major focus of the 2017 meeting will be to attract greater participation of young researchers at the postdoctoral and junior faculty level as well as scientists from underrepresented groups (i.e., minorities and women).